


A Different Valentine Date

by anassa_anemou



Series: Fly On The Wall [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3b Spoilers, AO3 1 Million, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, End of season Au, M/M, Self Spanking, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has different plans than a super easy date night on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Valentine Date

**Author's Note:**

> I like this series, it's kind of silly and self indulging, but who cares? All the smut for me.  
> Also thank you for everyone that read and kudo-ed the first story.

It’s something Derek wasn’t expecting, this feeling of wanting to see Stiles spread in his bed, making a show for him. He wants it, so much it almost scares him, because it’s been so long since he felt the deep searing horniness spreading from his groin. What is more maddening is that Stiles looked at him, straight to his face and continued until he came. Derek knows that Stiles, for all of his jokes, doesn’t flaunt what he is thinking, thought they all knew he liked Lydia.

He lies in his bed, thinking of how good Stiles’ ass looked, pinkish, almost turning red; Derek wishes he could have touched, felt the skin warm, glowing underneath his palms. Maybe he could kiss the skin, running his stubble through it, making Stiles gasp and shove himself close to Derek’s face. Derek would lick him open, shove his face to feel Stiles scent, let his tongue inside. He wonders if Stiles would scream, if he would beg Derek to take him.

Slowly Derek’s hand pulls his cock out, fisting it in a fast pace, almost strangely himself: his whole body is on fire, and he growls deeply, the bed trembling beneath him. Derek comes with a nail scratching the head, a little bit of pain making him turn over the threshold. Panting, he tries to close his eyes and relax, but every time he tries to cool off his body, Stiles appears in front of him and once again his cock starts to fatten.

Derek groans with the sensitivity, but he knows he won’t be able to sleep, not when the images keep repeating themselves. Tomorrow he will go for a run, one that takes the whole day.

***

Stiles wakes feeling reinvigorated, for a moment, as he sits in his bed, he enjoys the light burn from the spanking. He tried to go easy, knowing he had a busy day to go through the next day; it hadn’t been the first time, Stiles tried one or two times, going too light to even get a pink tinge to the skin. The first time, he whacked the tailbone and got a different sort of sore, one he really didn't want to repeat. After that he watched over and over again to porn videos, trying to figure out the swing and how which swat should look, he gotten or two right, feeling slightly out of himself.

Last night, thought, last night he had come, his head woozy from the amazing feeling. He had a good swing, managing to whack anything beside his bottom, and he landed a few good swats, especially after he saw Derek. Stiles feels his cheek get warm, he hadn’t expected people to come by; lately Scott had been all wrapped around Kira and Derek, himself kept trying to help Peter. 

After all they passed, Derek had come closer, once or twice participating in games night, only he stayed drinking a can of soda, so slowly that Stiles kept teasing him, while Isaac, Scott and Stiles did mini championships and eat all the greasy foods possible. Sometimes Aiden and Ethan came by, still trying to find a place in Scott’s pack; they were better when they made a wolf night and went for a run or any other physical play in the woods.

On those nights, when Stiles was invited by Scott, but shied from them because he felt Isaac’s and the twins distrust, Stiles started a new research; he didn’t have nightmares, but he still felt off of himself. At first he was scared the nogitsune was still messing with his head, but he was sleeping a lot of hours without waking up, his reading was fine and hadn’t seen anything unusual. He trusts that Scott and Derek managed, with Deaton help, send the nogitsune and the spirit back to the Nemeton, locking it. 

He looked at meditation, yoga, balancing chakras, florals and soothing music. His Adderall intake changed, Melissa made him make new tests, and they realized the atrophy wasn’t there anymore and if he would have to take the medication only to water down, avoiding abstinence symptoms. It was then that he saw a yahoo question about spanking and subspace, if it really gave a sense of relaxation and took away the itching the person felt. 

The discussion had lots of links, not only about spanking techniques, but about aftercare and subspace. About sub’s that acted out until their dom’s helped them with discipline; about enforcing discipline beyond physical punishments and someone mentioned self spanking, for subs away from their dom’s and for people that were still looking for one. There wasn’t much about it, until he had the genius idea of looking for the tag on tumblr and then, well, Stiles couldn't take it away from his head.

He gets up and takes a shower, without lingering because his dad comes by to knock on the door twice. They agreed to have as many breakfast together as possible, especially now that the city had raised a budget to maintain two new officers at night, which meant his dad got more free hours. His dad keeps looking weird at him, as if he is trying to figure out why Stiles is all mellow.

“Do you have a date for the Valentines?” Stiles chokes at his toast and looks to the ceiling, his face heating up all over again.

“No, I think I’ll probably stay at home and buy some pizza.” Stiles doesn’t look up, trying to avoid the look of pity in his father gaze.

“Look, kid, why don’t you go out? Call one of your friends or something. I don’t want you to bad just because you don’t have a date; the last months were horrible, you deserve to have some fun.”

Stiles nods, trying to steer the conversation away from anything Valentines related. He has plans, just not the ones his dad should know anything about: beneath his bed there is a box full of goodies, things he bought when he felt overly excited and albeit guilty, taking advantage of his father blind eye to his credit card expenses now he was working at library. 

He wonders if Derek will come by, if he should say anything, shoot a text. When his dad kisses his head goodbye, Stiles smiles mischievously to his phone; he really wants to get caught.

***

Derek pretends he isn’t eager, to the point that Peter tells him to go for another run. His uncle is still cranky, more so than ever now that his leg is fully healed but he still has traces of the wolfsbane type Argent’s Japanese friend used to stop the wolves from protecting Stiles. He doesn’t go for a second run, instead taking a really cold shower and going for a drive.

He manages to do grocery shop, spend a hour with Isaac, buying clothes Derek doesn’t want, but pretending its ok, because that way he can buys things for Isaac too and try to continuously mend their relationship. He hears about Scott’s plans for Kira when they have lunch and Derek updates him on the forest and his daily rounds on it.

By the end of the day he already wants to pull each of his claws to pass the time quicker, until is finally seven and he runs to Stiles house. He isn’t really sure what is they will do, he just knows Stiles wanted him to come by, around seven, two hours after his dad usually stops by for dinner, before his second shift. 

Stiles is naked again, eyes closed and Derek has no idea what he should do, and then he gets it, because Stiles moans and turns to his side, his back to Derek. He has something inside his hole, probably a plug or maybe a vibrator, if the twitching from his cheeks is any indication. Stiles wants Derek to watch, but he won’t let Derek touch or even get inside, because the wind is almost all closed, which he guesses is for him to hear.

And what marvelous’ sounds Stiles is making; he is all sweat, hand on his cock, pumping slowly, while his cheeks keep flexing around the plug. Derek holds onto the sill, claws digging into the wood, trying to stay still and not barge in. It’s almost unbearable to just watch, but he tries, even if it’s really hard, to keep looking from the outside.

Derek watches marveled when Stiles turns belly down and let’s his hands slide to his ass, opening with one of them his cheeks and with the other tapping lightly on the end of the plug, before pulling it out, to stick two fingers in. He images Stiles doing it alone, with the lights out, training, and he growls. The sound affects Stiles beautifully, because the boy’s hips stutter and he shoves his fingers deeper, his back arching.

Stiles comes and Derek loves how he can see his face this time: Stiles has his head turned to the window, his whole body sagging to the bed after the waves of pleasure. He presses his cock against the wood, trying to relieve some tension, or maybe get some friction, he isn’t sure, and his head is already spinning. The boy lies there; catching his breath and Derek wonders if that’s it, if Stiles won’t surprise him more.

When he thinks in calling him, his breath catches in his throat, because Stiles gets to his hands and knees, pulling a riding crop and a big leather crop, with a wide body, both of them pink. Stiles looks from under his eyelashes, and leans down to a pillow he put under his hips. The first swat is with the paddle and Derek almost asks for the riding crop, because at the sight of the instantly pink cheek, he would love to see Stiles trying to get all the area marked by the small instrument.

His minor disappointment disappears when Stiles gives a hard swat and he can see his ass getting redder by the second. Stiles moans, loud and unashamedly, just like his usual chatter during the day and he gets enthusiastic, sweating many times before his arm gets tired and he slumps down of the bed. Derek can see his arm moving, stroking his own cock until full hardness. 

It’s then that he gets the crop, pulling himself up again, spreading his legs wide: Derek has a clear vision of the pink hole, twitching in the night air. He wants to shove his face there, fulfill his fantasy from the night before; Derek almost misses the first swat, but the sound is loud in the almost silent room, only now Derek realizes there was music playing all along. 

Stiles seems to be experimenting, his swats irregular, until he gets one full on his hole and it’s like a switch had been lighten up: there are three swats down and Stiles comes spilling all over the pillow he rest in, before. Derek comes too, still inside of his jeans, humping the window sill. 

He waits for any signal from Stiles, but he doesn’t get one, the boy is slumped in bed, without moving. After all of that, Derek probably would be too, so he slowly moves and jumps to the ground. He still isn’t sure what he should do, what the fuck he and Stiles are doing. So then he gets a text message and he leaves with a big smile in his face.

 **To Derek - 08:05**  
Happy Valentines ;) Will you go out with me, tomorrow?

Derek can’t wait, after a quick shower he will go for a run, because he can feel his head spinning all over again.


End file.
